Black Bones
by AfroRadish
Summary: Coiffée d'une coupe afro blanche démesurée, Sam prend enfin le large. Le tour de Grand Line l'attend. Mais pour ça il lui faut d'abord un équipage pirate digne de ce nom. [Fic multi-OC/apparition ponctuelle de personnages du manga]
1. Prologue : Là où tout avait commencé

** Ola people! ****Si vous lisez ceci c'est que je vous ai un temps soit peu intéressé et j'en suis bien heureuse. Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. **

**disclaimer : One Piece est la fantabulastique oeuvre de Eiichiro Oda. Seuls les personnages n'y apparaissant pas appartiennent à mon imagination.**

**Enfin, je dédicace cette fanfiction à mes amies, ma plus grande source d'inspiration et ma plus grande fierté.**

* * *

**Prologue : Là où tout avait commencé...**

Elle courrait.

Ses poumons étaient en feux et ses jambes déjà douloureuses se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Mais elle courrait.

Chaque pas lui faisait perdre un peu plus de sang, la rapprochait un peu plus de la mort.

Mais elle continuait de courir. Elle devait savoir, le voir pour y croire. Mais pour ça, elle devait courir.

Alors elle courrait, courrait sans s'arrêter, dans les rues sombres de la ville.

Elle fini pas tourner dans une ruelle, avec l'espoir d'y trouver un raccourci. Mais un cul de sac lui ouvrit les bras, encore...

Poussée dans son élan, elle ne réussit à s'arrêter qu'à quelques mètres du mur.

Elle fit demi-tour.

Mais une nouvelle fois sa course fut stoppée. Mais pas par un mur, non, cette fois ci, c'était_ lui_ qui lui barrait la route. Dans une tout autre situation, elle aurait pu forcer le passage, mais pas là, elle était épuisée. Les blessures qui parsemaient son corps ainsi que ses vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang témoignaient de l'ardeur de son dernier combat. Elle ne pouvait même plus compter sur son fruit du démon tellement elle avait épuisé toutes ses forces.

Instinctivement, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'y verrait qu'un mur, elle fit demi-tour. Son regard croisa celui de trois autres hommes, postés en haut du mur en question. Elle pivota vers la droite, aperçut deux autres acolytes en haut du bâtiment. Même constat pour la gauche... Elle était cernée, bloquée, piégée...

Elle savait que si elle faisait de nouveau un pas, aucun d'entre eux n'hésiterait à la neutraliser.

- C'est la fin... dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Non... ce n'étais pas possible... il y avait forcément une issue...forcément, comme toujours. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête dans tout les sens, espérant trouver une quelquonque chance de fuite, aussi infime soit-elle.

- Arrête donc de te torturer l'esprit et rends toi à l'évidence. Tu n'as aucun échappatoire, c'est terminé.

Elle stoppa tout mouvement et le fixa. Elle serra le poing. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Oh? Vraiment? Répondit-elle avant de lui sauter dessus, le bras gauche en retrait prêt à lui asséner un uppercut.

Mais lui aussi avait vu qu'elle était à bout de force, que c'était un miracle si elle arrivait encore à tenir sur ses jambes.

Il la plaqua au sol sans aucune difficulté, l'immobilisa et lui colla l'embout de son pistolet sur le front.

- Oui, vraiment. répondit-il avec un sourire à la fois sadique et amusé.

Contre son gré, des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long des joues de la jeune fille. Des larmes de colère, de honte, de peur...

Etait-ce vraiment la fin? Etait-ce ainsi qu'allait s'achever sa vie? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Où plutôt comment. En fait, "comment" était plus approprié à cette question, parce qu'elle savait pourquoi: parce qu'elle ne les avait pas écouté, qu'encore une fois, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. En revanche, comment avait elle fait pour en arriver là? Oui, comment?

Mais pour répondre à cette question, elle devait tout reprendre du début, oui, du tout début, là où tout avait commencé...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un grand destin

**Et maintenant le chapitre 1! Bonne lecture! ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un grand destin.**

Il est amusant de se dire qu'avant d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde, il est coutume de faire escale sur L'archipel Shabondy quand on sait que juste en face, de l'autre coté de Calm Belt, se dresse sur East Blue l'Archipel des Dix. Comme son nom l'indique, cet archipel se compose de dix îles. L'une se trouve au centre de toutes les autres et n'offre pour décor qu'une unique mais gigantesque montagne. Une seconde en forme d'anneau est constituée d'une forêt aux arbres immenses et encercle la première. Cette particularité lui aura d'ailleurs valu le nom de Forest Ring. Quand aux huit îles restantes, elles se répartissent aux alentours de cet anneau verdoyant. Bien des choses se seront passées sur cet archipel. Comme la venue du seigneur des pirates, Gol.D Roger lui même, avant avoir réalisé l'infaisable: la traversée de Grand Line. Mais c'est aussi ici qu'a grandit une drôle de gamine fanatique de pirates...

C'était une journée d'automne des plus banales. Le Forest Ring arborait un magnifique feuillage de feu et le sol était semblable à un tapis d'or. Pourtant, le terrain de jeu favori des enfants n'était pas celui si enchanteur de la forêt mais celui plutôt dangereux et en principe "interdit d'accès" par les adultes de l'île décharge. "A croire que les interdictions sont faites pour être enfreintes" disait-on.

Mais dans le fond, quoi de mieux qu'un lieu où tout ce que l'on trouve peut devenir sien? Des terrains de jeux étaient improvisés en plein milieux des montagnes de détritus. Certains s'amusaient même à se créer des intérieurs à partir planches et de vieux meubles abandonnés. Des parties de cache-cache et de chat effrénées s'enchainaient dans le labyrinthe de déchets. Un véritable paradis pour enfants, au cœur même des débris. Mais dans cette joie de vivre innocente, une petite paire d'yeux envieux observait les protagonistes de la fête.

Ces jolis petits yeux verts appartenaient à une fillette de 6 ans. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Ils étaient d'une blancheur hivernale et si frisés et volumineux que c'en était presque anormal. Elle portait une robe en laine vert amande avec les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et dont le col lui montait jusqu'au menton. Son collant blanc était troué et ses chaussures noires tellement poussiéreuses qu'on les aurait cru grises. Sur son dos reposait un énorme sac à dos plein à craquer entièrement rapiécé à l'aide de morceaux de tissus et de cuir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, un ballon roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Au loin, un

petit garçon lui cria de bien vouloir le lui renvoyer. En un coup de pied, la balle roula jusqu'à son propriétaire qui lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de repartir s'amuser.

Avant qu'il ne se retourne, la petite fille avait tenté de dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne lui était sortit de la bouche.

Penaude, la fillette reprit son chemin, le regard furetant toujours d'un groupe à un autre.

Arrivée à la sortie de la décharge, elle grimpa les marches qui la séparait du pont ferroviaire qui reliait l'île au reste de l'archipel. Toutes les îles étaient ainsi reliées les une aux autres, facilitant les déplacements. Elle prit une place dans l'un des wagons du petit train à vapeur et attendit patiemment son arrêt. Au dixième stop, celui de la plage Ouest, elle descendit et marcha d'un bon pas en direction de son foyer.

Une fois au seuil de la porte, forcée de constater son impossibilité à utiliser ses mains déjà chargés d'une multitude de bricoles, elle se résolue à manifester sa présence au maître des lieux par l'intermédiaire de grands coups de pieds dans la porte.

- Ben! C'est moi! Ouvre! Cria-t-elle.

Une voix grincheuse lui répondit de l'intérieur.

- Pas besoin de crier, je sais bien que c'est toi. Y a qu'une sale gosse comme toi pour frapper si fort...

La petite fille s'éloigna légèrement de la porte le temps que celle-ci s'ouvre sur le dénommé Ben.

Fine barbe, cheveux court grisonnants, le vieil homme était vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux bleus et noirs en fine laine ouverte sur un T-shirt noir et d'un pantalon large couleur taupe rentré dans des rangers terre.

A sa vue, la fillette lui offrit un sourire des plus radieux. Le vieil homme quant à lui observa l'état dans lequel se trouvait la petite.

- Sam! Où es tu encore allé trainer?! Non mais tu t'es vu! Et... Attends une seconde ne me dit pas que tu à encore utilisé tes pieds pour frapper à la porte, s'énerva t-il tout en s'écartant afin de laisser passer la concernée.

- Bah si.

- Combien de fois va falloir te répéter de ne pas faire ça?! cria Ben ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup sur le crâne de la fillette.

Celle-ci en lâcha ses babioles pour se frotter énergiquement la tête.

- Aïeeuuuh... geignit elle

Le vieil homme n'y prêta même pas attention, passa son chemin avant d'attraper un manteau et de l'enfiler.

- Bon aller on va être en retard, dépêche toi ou je te laisse ici.

À ces mots, Sam se releva précipitamment, se mit au garde à vous et prononça un "Oui Chef!" tonitruant avant de détaler de la maison, son sac toujours sur le dos.

- ATTENDS MOI BON SANG!

_Crique de la plage Ouest - 20h10:_

Assis sur le sable autour d'un feu de camp, un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes discutait joyeusement. Ils avaient tous dépassés la quarantaine depuis bien longtemps bien que les effets du temps ne semblaient pas agir sur certains d'entre eux.

- Tiens donc, serait ce nos retardataires que voici? annonça la seule femme du groupe.

- Oui bon ça va... répondit Ben, la mine renfrogné et les mains dans les poches.

La femme se mit à rire dans son poing lorsqu'une masse lui rentra dedans.

- Taniaaaaaaaa!

- Sam! Dit elle en riant de plus belle. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ma belle?

- J'ai trouvé plein de choses à la décharge aujourd'hui! J'ai même trouvé un trésor!

- Vraiment? Fait nous voir ça alors! S'exclama un homme, une bouteille à la main et le sourire espiègle.

La petit fille sourit et renversa son sac sur le sol.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, des cordes, des tissus, des ressorts, des morceaux de métal...

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas ramener ça à la maison, la coupa Ben d'une voix monocorde.

- Hein? Mais pourquoi c'est super utile! Se défendit-elle.

- Vraiment? Et à quoi par exemple?

- Bah plein de truc comme...heu...Et bien tu sais les...heu... bafouilla-t-elle

- Que dalle oui! Te cherches pas d'excuses!

La fillette gonfla les joues et détourna le regard sous celui rieur du groupe habitué à ce genre de discours entre les deux comparses.

- Et ce fameux trésor alors? Questionna Tania

- Ah oui! Le voilà!

Sam ramassa dans le sable un petit coffre en bois et le tandis en l'air afin que tout le monde puisse bien le voir.

- Attends t'as vraiment trouvé un trésor?! S'écria un petit homme en s'étouffant.

- Héhéhé! Ria la fillette. Évidemment qu'est ce que tu crois?

Puis, pour mettre fin à l'attente, elle ouvrit le coffret dans un grand "Tadaaaaaa!". Tout le petit monde se rapprocha de la trouvaille. Même Ben avait opté pour un visage emplis de curiosité.

C'est alors qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Bah quoi? Hey! Répondez! C'est quoi le problème... Elles ont quoi mes pierres précieuses? demanda-t-elle observant le contenu de son coffre la mine déconfite.

- Mais Sam! Ce ne sont pas des gemmes voyons, c'est du verre teinté poli par l'eau, lui répondit gentiment un vieux chauve croyant ainsi la réconforter.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la fillette hoqueta et que ses yeux s'humidifièrent. L'effet fut immédiat, plus personne ne continua à rire de peur de faire pleurer l'enfant pour de bon. Ils avaient beau tous être d'anciens pirates, les pleurs d'une petite fille les terrorisaient.

- Mais c'est vrai que ça ressemble à des pierres précieuses tu sais! Ajouta précipitamment Ben, un regard noir adressé à son ami le chauve.

Des "oui, c'est vrai" fusèrent d'un peu partout dans l'espoir d'éviter la catastrophe.

- Tu peux les garder si tu veux, ça ne me gène pas.

Mais la gamine, la face penchée sur le coffret ne disait toujours rien.

- Oui! je veux les garder! Ça reste un trésor pour moi! Même si je suis sûre que vous vous trompez, dit-elle en relevant la tête un sourire de nouveau dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Un soupir de soulagement fut partagé entre les ex-pirates. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas passés loin.

- Bon à table! C'est prêt! Enchaîna l'un d'entre eux pour changer de sujet.

- Ouais! s'exclama Sam, accourant auprès de l'homme pour attraper une brochette.

Et la soirée se poursuivit de la même manière devenue maintenant habituelle, de leurs petits dîner en plein air.

C'était le moment favori de la journée de Sam : écouter les vieux raconter leurs aventures passées sur les flots à bord de leurs navires hissant fièrement le pavillon noir.

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps déjà qu'elle avait déclaré vouloir faire partie d'un équipage de pirates et réaliser le tour du monde par le biais de la mer la plus dangereuse et gigantesque de la planète : Grand Line.

Elle en rêvait chaque jour depuis que l'un d'entre eux en avait parlé. Tous ne s'y étaient pas rendus mais ils en partageaient la même opinion.

Grande, mystérieuse, imprévisible. Et à la fin du voyage, le trésor le plus convoité du monde : le légendaire One Piece.

Mais Sam n'était pas intéressé par celui ci. Si elle tombait dessus, elle ne dirait pas non, évidemment, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un tel butin pour montrer au monde qu'elle était libre. Rentrer dans un équipage pirate et voir le monde lui suffisait amplement.

Mais encore faudrait il qu'elle eut su se faire des amis. Car c'était bien là son plus grand problème. Sam n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment on se faisait des amis.

Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Ben. Mais ne lui avait jamais menti pour autant. Enfin, disons qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité quand au contenu de ses journées.

Seule Tania était au courant, puisqu'elle l'avait surprise une fois à regarder les autres enfants s'amuser. L'ex-pirate lui avait alors donné quelques conseils sur la manière de se faire des amis mais n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui en retoucher un mot jusqu'à ce diner.

- Hé! Sam, viens par là! L'appela-t-elle, voyant que la fillette semblait être inoccupée.

- Mmh?

Tania lui fit signe de s'assoir près d'elle.

- Alors, mes conseils t'ont ils été utiles?

- Bah... j'ai essayé mais j'ai pas réussi... répondit la fillette en baissant les yeux.

- Comment ça? Ils n'ont pas voulu jouer avec toi?

- Non, non, c'est juste que j'ai pas réussi à leur demander. À chaque fois ils s'en allaient avant.

- Ils s'en allaient avant ou tu partais avant? demanda la femme un sourcil levé.

- Un peu des deux? Risqua la gamine avec un sourire sencé faire passer l'information.

L'ex-pirate soupira légèrement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille.

- Sam, ma belle, si tu veux vraiment des amis, tu aurais dû leurs courir après quand ils sont partis, tu aurais dû faire en sorte qu'ils t'écoutent. Si tu veux vraiment quelque chose, tu dois tout faire pour. Un jour, je ne sais pas qui, à dit : "qui ne tente rien n'a rien". Et crois moi, ce gars là avait bien raison. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te faire des amis avant la prochaine soirée grillade ou je te préviens, la grillade ce sera toi! Capish?

- Promis! répondit Sam dans un murmure

- "Promis" quoi? demanda une voix d'homme

- Un truc de fille Ben désolée, improvisa Tania avec un petit clin d'œil discret destinée à la fillette.

- Mouais... répondit le vieil homme le regard suspicieux. Enfin bon, Sam prend ton sac on y va.

- Ok.

La petite fille se leva, mit son précieux sac sur son dos, salua d'un geste de la main la petite bande et parti rattraper Ben qui avait déjà commencer à rentrer sans elle.

Le lendemain, Sam partit tôt à la décharge. Elle avait fait une promesse et était bien déterminée à la tenir. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'à six heures du matin, les autres enfants étaient très probablement encore en train de dormir.

Profitant donc de son avance, la fillette remplit son sac à dos. De son point de vue, tout pouvait être utile. Mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas stocker des objets à l'infini et devait donc se résoudre à choisir entre les milliers de choix qui s'étendaient devant elle.

Vers les dix heures, les premiers enfants commencèrent à arriver. Mais Sam n'osait pas encore se manifester. Elle préférait attendre et choisir un groupe qui lui paraissait sympathique.

A dix heure trente, la majorité des enfants étaient présent et la fillette se décida enfin à aborder un groupe. Celui ci se composait de trois garçon et deux filles. Pour le moment, ils parlaient vivement et semblaient essayer de former deux équipes.

Sam se tenait légèrement en retrait. Elle observait. Puis, se remémorant les paroles de Tania, elle pris son courage à deux mains, mit toute sa timidité de côté et ouvrit la bouche.

-Ex... Excusez-moi!

La petite bande se retourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

- Est ce que...Est ce que je peux jouer avec vous?

Les enfants se consultèrent rapidement du regard et un des trois garçons prit la parole:

- Bien sûr! En plus il nous manque un joueur pour avoir des équipes égales, lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

Le visage de la fillette s'illumina alors qu'elle s'avançait vers ceux qu'elle considérait désormais comme ses amis.

En rentrant chez elle le soir, Sam avait avoué à Ben que jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Sur le coup, l'ancien pirate fut un peu vexé d'apprendre que sa petite protégée ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait trouvé sur la plage, inconsciente sur le sable. Elle avait malheureusement été la seule naufragée de son embarcation à avoir échouée sur l'île. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne gardait qu'un souvenir très flou des personnes qui l'avaient accompagné. Ben était ainsi devenu sa seule famille. Puis le reste de la bande s'était ajouté. Tania en premier lieu, puis les autres.

Ben la considérait comme la petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais le bonheur de la petite faisait le sien. Malgré un caractère de vieux grincheux aux premiers abords, l'ancien pirate avait un grand cœur. C'est pourquoi sa frustration s'envola bien vite et qu'il put partager la bonne humeur de la fillette.

Elle n'avait en effet pas cessé de répéter que cette journée avait été la plus belle de sa vie.

Pourtant, dix mois plus tard, elle vécu la journée la plus horrible de sa vie.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, des tensions s'étaient faites sentir au sein du groupe et les disputes de plus en plus violentes. Il était même arrivé que certains membres de la bande se battent. Petit à petit, le groupe d'amis s'autodétruisait. Sam quant à elle ne disait rien, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et puis, un jour... ce jour... ce fut la fin. S'en avait été trop. Le groupe avait éclaté et quitté la décharge avant même la fin de la journée. Certains étaient partis seuls, et d'autres en groupes restreints.

Sam était elle aussi rentrée chez elle et s'était couchée sans même dîner, au grand étonnement de Ben qui savait que la petite avait une sainte horreur de rater ne serait ce qu'un repas. Mais il ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre dans ce genre de situation.

Là où il décida d'agir fut le lendemain. À 21h, Sam n'était toujours pas revenue. Il la chercha pendant des heures avant de la trouver assise sur les marches des escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la décharge.

Elle était recroquevillé sur elle même, ses bras encerclant ses jambes repliées conte son buste, le regard fixant un point inconnu droit devant elle.

Le vieil homme ne dit rien. Il s'assit aux côtés de la fillette et attendit.

- C'était ici qu'on se donnait rendez vous. Commença-t-elle. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'est venu.

-...

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi sont ils partis? Hein Ben, pourquoi?

Sa voix commençait à se casser

- Nous étions amis pourtant. Je ne comprends pas Ben. Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Elle répétait sans cesse sa question. Elle attendait sûrement une réponse. Mais Ben n'en avait pas. Ou plutôt si, mais elle était bien cruelle. Et il n'avait pas le cœur à la lui révéler.

Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il prit la petite dans ses bras et la berça doucement pendant que celle ci répétait inlassablement sa question, le cœur brisé et les joues trempées...

Le lendemain, Sam ne s'était pas levé pour petit déjeuner. Mais Ben se doutait qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas sortir. Alors il s'était assis dans son fauteuil et avait lu le journal.

Puis il entendit des petits pas courir dans le salon.

- Ben!

- Hmm?

- J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus rentrer dans un équipage de pirate, dit la fillette le regard sérieux.

Le vieil homme en lâcha son journal.

- Pardon?

- Je ne veux plus rentrer dans un équipage de pirates, répéta-t-elle. T'es devenus sourd ou quoi?

Déjà que le changement radical d'humeur de la petite l'avait étonné, mais là il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi changer d'avis comme ça? Elle qui ne cessait de répéter qu'elle serait pirate.

- Mais... pourquoi?

- Parce que je serai le capitaine! Déclara la fillette, une main sur les hanches et l'index pointé en direction de son tuteur.

- ...

Devant l'air impassible du vieux pirate qu'elle ne saisit pas, Sam inclina sa tête sur le côté.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as pris toute la matinée pour penser à ça.

- Bah si.

- NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI?!

- Aïïïeeuuh... tu m'as encore frappé! Je suis sérieuse tu sais. C'est totalement différent! Je veux être le capitaine pour pouvoir protéger mes amis et faire en sorte que nous restions unis jusqu'au bout! C'est bien le rôle du capitaine de faire ça non?

Et là, Ben compris pourquoi. Après tout, elle avait raison, c'était bien le rôle du capitaine. Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

- Toi capitaine? Laisse moi rire c'est à peine si tu peux prendre soin de toi!

- Alors apprends moi! Tu étais bien capitaine toi! Apprends-moi à me battre! Je veux être capitaine! Cria la fillette, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

- C'est d'accord, mais je te préviens, je ne vais être tendre.

- Pas de problème! Après tout, un pirate n'est pas tendre n'est ce pas?

- Absolument. Bon, pas de temps à perdre dans ce cas. Au boulot aller! hop! hop! hop!

- On peut pas manger avant? demanda la fillette, son ventre encourageant ses propos.

Le vieux pirate soupira.

_Bah ça promet,_ se dit il.

_Archipel des Dix - 10 ans plus tard :_

En haut d'une falaise, une jeune fille faisait face à l'océan. Elle portait un T-shirt vert anis sur lequel était représenté un smiley violet au sourire sournois, un short noir avec des bretelles de la même couleur, et des ballerines violettes. Un bandeau en damier noir et blanc était placé dans ses cheveux, laissant échapper quelques mèches blanches frisées, seules restes de ses cheveux d'enfance depuis qu'elle portait désormais l'afro avec fierté malgré les railleries auxquelles elle pouvait faire face.

À côté d'elle se tenait une perruche callopsitte de taille démesurée, dépassant sans aucun doute les deux mètres cinquante de haut.

Derrière eux, un groupe d'anciens pirates les observait.

- Alors tu pars vraiment aujourd'hui? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Oui.

- Mais Sam, tu n'as que seize ans, tu peux rester encore un peu... Ajouta un autre

- Mais vous allez la laisser oui?! Intervint une voix féminine. Vas ma belle! Vis ton rêve!

- Mais j'y compte bien! déclara l'adolescente en se retournant le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vas nous manquer Sam, dit un petit chauve, les larmes aux yeux. Tes trésors pourris surtout!

- Oh ça va hein! Et ils sont pas pourris en plus!

- Tu parles, du verre poli...

- Beneeeuuh!

Le reste du groupe rit aux éclats en se remémorant la scène qui avait eu lieu dix ans plus tôt. Dix ans... Quand ils y pensaient, ils avaient l'impression que c'était hier...

Une fois le fou rire passé, un silence mélancolique prit place.

- Bon bah je vais y aller hein... dit Sam.

Les vétérans sourirent. La gamine qui avait grandit avec eux prenait la mer. Elle partait, comme eux l'avaient fait dans le temps. Elle partait vivre une vie de pirate.

La jeune fille fit une caresse à son oiseau.

- Allons-y Luka, lui murmura-t-elle avant que l'oiseau ne s'envole.

- Sam!

La dénommée se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Ben la regardait d'un air sérieux.

- Ce jour là... Ce jour où ils sont partis...

La jeune fille savait de quel jour il parlait.

- S'ils l'ont fait, c'est que ce n'était pas tes ami, termina-t-il

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison Ben. Mais tu sais, pour moi, qu'importe ce qu'ils aient fait. Moi, je les considérais vraiment comme mes amis.

- Oui... Je sais, répondit-il.

- Oh! On sourit! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! cria Tania. Aller, tire toi ma belle avant qu'on ne se met à pleurer!

La jeune fille sourit.

- Oui.

Et elle sauta du haut de la falaise avant de réapparaitre dans le ciel, chevauchant son oiseau géant.

- Au revoir tout le monde! Vous aurez des nouvelles de moi dans les journaux! cria-t-elle, agitant ses bras dans un geste d'adieu.

-Y a intérêt! Lui répondirent-ils.

Et elle ria. Elle ria si fort que même lorsqu'ils la perdirent de vue son rire résonnait encore à leurs oreilles.

Les ex-pirates observèrent le tuteur de celle qui venait de partir. Son regard se perdait dans l'horizon. Puis il tendit son bras vers Tania qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Elle avait ça sur elle le jour où je l'ai trouvé sur la plage.

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent en voyant ce que Ben avait donné à la seule femme du groupe.

- Mais... elle le sait? Je veux dire, tu le lui as dit? Le questionna cette dernière.

- Non. C'est peut être tout autre chose qui sait? Et puis elle n'en a pas besoin. Que ce soit cela ou non, un grand destin l'attend. J'en suis sûre.

Tania lui rendit l'étoffe verte pâle que lui avait tendue son ami.

Une étoffe de soie.

Une étoffe de soie avec brodée dessus une lettre légendaire.

Un D.

* * *

**Vous êtes surement en train de vous dire que voilà encore un OC avec un D dans son nom. Et bien je vous répond NON! Comme l'a si bien dit Ben, on ne sait pas le sens de cette lettre et Sam ne portera jamais le D (d'ailleurs elle connait même pas l'existence de l'étoffe). C'est juste que je voulais vraiment finir le chapitre comme ça, c'est tout. Alors s'il vous plait ne vous faites pas de fausses idées.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que je vous retrouverai pour la suite. Un chapitre tous les 11 jours.  
**

**Une petite review au passage? :)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Pierre! Feuille! Ciseaux!

**Ola! merci beaucoup à ashal-chan et Ao pour leurs reviews/follox/favorite, ça fait super plaisir! :D**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, enfin pour Ao je sais déjà!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Pierre! Feuille! Ciseaux!**

- Oh! Maman regarde, il y a une fille sur un oiseau géant! S'écria une gamine.

- Arrête tes bêtises voyons... Lui répondit sa mère sans même lui accorder un regard.

D'un geste de la main, la fillette salua l'adolescente qui passait au dessus d'elle.

Quelques battements d'ailes plus tard, le volatile se posa sur un toit terrasse désert. Sa cavalière mit pieds à terre après l'avoir gratifié d'une caresse. La perruche piailla de contentement puis prit une taille plus naturelle à son espèce et se posa sur la tête bien confortable de sa maîtresse.

- Haha! Tu es fatiguée hein? Faut dire qu'on a volé longtemps quand même. Pourtant on est allé tout droit... dit Sam. Enfin bon!

La jeune fille tourna sur elle même de manière à observer le lieu où elle avait atterrit.

- Ouaaaaah... C'est une grande ville dis donc! S'émerveilla-t-elle. Le lieu parfait pour recruter non?

- Piaaa!

- Mais pour l'instant... À table! S'exclama Sam avant de filer vers les rues de la cité, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait sur un toit.

S'écrasant lamentablement dans une ruelle remplie de poubelles, l'adolescente éclata de rire, consternant les quelques passants qui s'étaient arrêtés.

Puis, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, elle se releva et reprit sa quête de nourriture, Luka nichée sur son afro et le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais pourquoi diable tant de gens la dévisageaient ainsi?

Oui elle avait un serpent rouge enroulé autour d'elle, et alors? Ils n'en avaient jamais vu ou quoi?

Oui elle était grande, presque un mètre quatre vingt. Comme plein d'autres.

Oui elle n'était habillée que d'une jupe plissée noire et d'un haut de maillot de bain rouge. Mais sa cape blanche couvrait tout de même un minimum son corps! Et elle portait des bottines noires au pieds! Pas comme si elle était à poil!

Mais alors c'était quoi le problème? Ses cheveux bruns presque noirs trop raides et sa frange qui lui cachait les sourcils?

Son carquois dans le dos?

Son visage de folle furieuse ultra énervée? Comme s'ils avaient déjà été oubliés par l'équipage avec qui ils étaient censés embarquer.

Ruby soupira.

- Je sens que ça va être une journée pourrie...

- Ksss! Ksss! lui répondit son serpent tout à fait d'accord avec sa maîtresse.

- En plus du coup j'ai même pas pris le temps de manger. Sérieux, ils auraient pu prévenir que l'heure du départ avait été avancée! Pesta-t-elle de nouveau.

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, une pancarte attira le regard de l'archère.

"Aujourd'hui seulement,

Déjeuner du jour (entrée-plat-dessert) pour 100 Berrys!"

- Pile ce qu'il nous fallait! Dit-elle.

En entrant dans le restaurant, la jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire à l'ensemble de la pièce. La composition de la salle restait assez classique. Un bar en face de l'entrée et une dizaine de tables devant celui-ci. Quelques clients étaient déjà attablés et parlaient à leur aise.

Elle marcha jusqu'au comptoir, commanda un plat du jour et un plat de viande supplémentaire pour son serpent avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'une des tables libres. Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle se fit servir et entama son repas. À peine avait elle commencé à attaquer le plat principal qu'une jeune fille rentra en trombe dans le restaurant.

La première chose qui la frappa fut la chevelure de la nouvelle arrivante: une énorme coupe afro blanche.

C'est vraiment possible un truc pareil?! se demanda-t-elle comme probablement tout le reste de la salle.

Sans arrêter de manger, Ruby suivit la fille des yeux, la vit s'asseoir au bar et commander la même chose qu'elle. Elle ne remarqua la perruche que lorsque celle ci descendit du crâne de sa maîtresse pour picorer les graines qui lui avait été apportées. Une fois servit, l'afro se mit à littéralement dévorer sa commande. Si bien qu'elle renversa le contenu de son verre sur son voisin qui la dévisageait depuis qu'elle avait mit le pied dans la pièce.

- Oups! Pardon je suis désolée! s'exclama la jeune fille en se baissant pour ramasser son gobelet.

- Mille Berrys,dit l'homme en tendant la main.

- Pardon?

- C'est le prix de ma veste. Rembourse-la.

- Ça va pas non? Comme si j'avais mille Berrys sur moi! Et puis ce n'est jamais que de l'eau mon gars. Ça va sécher, lui répondit-elle.

Le tenancier prit une mine horrifiée comme tout comme le reste des clients.

- Neeeeeeeh? Te fous pas de moi gamine, dit l'homme en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sam. J'aime pas trop quand les gens ne m'obéissent pas. J'suis assez connu dans le coin tu sais, alors on évite de me mettre en colère si tu vois ce que j'veux dire...

- M'en fiche. J'te rembourserai pas j'ai dit.

- Sûre?

- Yep.

Le brigand fit glisser sa main sur le haut du crane de l'adolescente avant de le lui fracasser sur le comptoir, faisant éclater quelques morceau de bois.

En un instant, la quasi totalité du restaurant se vida dans un bruit de pas précipités et de cris.

Pourtant, la jeune fille se releva, le visage écorché mais apparemment peu secouée par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- Ooooh... tu es plus résistante que tu en as l'air! S'étonna son agresseur. Toujours pas décidé à m'obéir?

- Encore moins.

Dans un long soupir désespéré, l'homme claqua des doigts. Ses acolytes installés dans la salle se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur chef.

- Et maintenant?

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et baragouina dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos de nourriture gaspillée pendant qu'elle fouillait dans les débris des aliments encore mangeables. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à son interlocuteur.

Il fit un signe à l'un de ses subordonnés avant d'attraper l'insolente par les épaules et de la relever.

- Apparemment tu te fiches de ce que je pourrais te faire... Mais elle? demanda-t-il en tournant la jeune fille dans la direction d'une table où était attablée une autre adolescente accompagnée d'un serpent rouge.

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent légèrement face à la scène. Le complice, à qui le chef avait adressé un signe, se tenait à côté de la brune un pistolet pointé vers sa tête.

Seul le regard de la fille bougea. Il alla de celui qui la menaçait, à l'ado à l'afro blanche.

Un regard vide de peur. Déterminé.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Sam.

- Elle? Je pense qu'elle a son mot à dire!

En un instant, le subordonné fut désarmé et mit au tapis par un violent coup de pied dans la figure.

De son côté, l'afro avait saisi le chef de bande et l'utilisait pour envoyer valser ses hommes. Bientôt, la fille à la frange se joignit à elle et les deux ados jouèrent de leurs techniques de combat afin de tabasser leurs adversaires. Privilégiant le corps à corps, Sam n'hésitait pas à foncer dans le tas. Ruby quand à elle tenait ses ennemis à distance grâce à ses flèches qu'elle décochait de manière fulgurante, utilisant son serpent rouge comme d'un arc. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir recours à ses pieds si l'un d'entre eux s'approchait un peu trop d'elle. À voir leurs mines réjouies, les deux combattantes semblaient bien s'amuser.

Dans le feu de l'action, un homme vola à travers la pièce pour venir s'écraser sur la table d'une silhouette encapuchonnée. La personne n'avait l'air nullement dérangé par le grabuge qu'avait causé la surexcitée à l'afro mais se crispa lorsque son déjeuné fut tout simplement saccagé par le malheureux bandit.

Sentant une aura meurtrière le menacer, celui ci tenta tant bien que mal de s'échapper mais fut soulevé par la gorge et retraversa la salle pour cette fois ci venir s'écraser dans le mur.

Pendant un instant, le combat cessa et tous se retournèrent vers la silhouette.

Elle avançait lentement, le claquement des talons haut de ses bottes noires marquant chacun de ses pas. Son visage était caché par la capuche de sa cape rouge vermillon, lui donnant un air encore plus effrayant.

Malgré son vêtement, on devinait un jabot blanc qu'elle portait autour du cou ainsi qu'un gilet sans manches à motif écossais orange. Des portes jarretelles étaient reliées à des chaussettes hautes vermillons et disparaissaient sous un short noir.

Arrivée à la hauteur du groupe de sauvages, la jeune femme dégaina dans un doux feulement deux courts katanas qu'elle portait à la taille. L'ensemble de l'assistance déglutit bruyamment. À son tour, la nouvelle combattante fit un carnage en tranchant les bandits qui passaient sous ses lames. En à peine quelques secondes, le reste des hommes fut mis K.O et l'épéiste remit ses épées dans leurs fourreaux.

- Cool! S'exclama la brune

- Trop cool! Rectifia Sam.

- Vous deux! Rejoignez mon équipage! Exigèrent les deux adolescentes d'une même voix.

Surprises, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre.

- Le capitaine c'est moi! Annonça Ruby.

- Non, c'est moi! Réplica Sam.

- Moi!

- Moi!

- Moi!

- ...

- ...

- Dans ce cas, décidons au pierre-feuille-ciseaux! Proposa l'afro.

Elle est sérieuse là? se dit Ruby.

- Mmmmh... Combien de manche?

- Une seule!

- C'est d'accord. Elle est bête ou quoi? À la première manche il suffit de faire pierre. La majorité des gens commence par "ciseaux". En faisant "pierre" on s'assure la victoire ou un ex-æquo! Tout le monde sait ça!

- PIERRE! FEUILLE! CISEAUX!

Seul le silence franchi les lèvres de la brune.

- La feuille recouvre la pierre! J'ai gagné, c'est moi le capitaine! S'excita Sam en sautant dans tous les sens avec sa perruche.

f-feuille... C'est pas normal... Pourquoi... se répétait l'archère en déprimant dans un coin sombre du restaurant.

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom? lui demanda la gagnante en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

- Ruby. Ruby Hunter.

La jeune fille ricana.

- T'as un problème avec mon nom?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que moi c'est Fisher. Sam Fisher. Hunter, Fisher... Ça se ressemble un peu non? C'est marrant je trouve!

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et toi alors, comment tu t'appelles? Demanda la toute nouvelle capitaine en se retournant vers l'épéiste.

...

- Bordel! Mais elle est passé où l'autre?! S'exclama l'afro.

- Quoi?! Tu l'as laissé filer ?! S'exclama Ruby. Tu parles d'un capitaine!

- Hé reviens! Cria la jeune fille en courant en dehors bâtiment, Luka volant à ses côtés.

- MAIS ATTENDS MOI! Hurla la désormais vice-capitaine, attrapant son serpent au passage avant de sortir à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le tenancier sortit de sa cachette placée sous le plancher, il fut forcé de constater qu'aucun de ses clients n'avaient payé sa note.

* * *

**Sur ce,à dans 11 jours (ou moins si j'ai de l'avance sur mes chapitres).**

**Reviews? :3**


	4. Chapitre 3: Souvenirs

**Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs...**

_Sur un petit voilier - East Blue :_

- Bouargllblll...

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu puisses avoir le mal de mer... dit Ruby en soupirant.

- C'est pas ma faute! Et puis c'est la première fois que je monte sur un bateau... Se défendit Sam entre deux vomissements.

- Comment ça la première fois? Tu as bien utilisé ce voilier pour quitter ton île non?

- Hein? Bah non, je suis partie sur le dos de Luka.

L'archère jeta un regard perplexe vers la perruche de son capitaine qui tentait d'échapper aux crocs de Ryūko, son serpent écarlate. Le mal de mer devait sans doute lui faire perdre la tête parce qu'à moins qu'elle eu put changer de taille, elle ne voyait absolument pas comment Sam aurait pu s'assoir sur une perruche de trente centimètres de haut martyrisé par un reptile.

- Tu te fous de moi là.

Occupée à nourrir les poissons, la jeune fille articula difficilement un "Luka steuplé..." accompagné d'un geste de la main. Okay, Ruby retirait ce qu'elle venait de penser. La perruche pouvait changer de taille.

- Hahaha! Tu verrais ta tête! Ricana l'afro devant le visage ébahi de la brune. Même Ryūko avait filé derrière sa maîtresse craignant de se faire dévorer comme un vulgaire ver.

- C'est... Mais... Balbutia l'archère.

Sam se leva afin de caresser son oiseau qui dépassait maintenant les deux mètres de haut.

- Luka a mangé un fruit du démon, expliqua-t-elle, depuis elle peut augmenter sa taille jusqu'à dix fois.

La perruche piailla comme pour affirmer ses propos et repris sa hauteur d'origine.

- Je vois, je comprends maintenant, dit Ruby. Le voilier appartient à qui alors? - Bllerrgll... aucune idée... Bouargllbll... répondit péniblement Sam dont les vomissements avaient repris.

L'archère prit son visage entre ses mains, visiblement accablée par son capitaine.

- Une minute, ne me dis pas que tu as volé un voilier à un gars juste parce qu'on n'en avait pas...

- Bah si.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi! On fait pas ça enfin! cria Ruby en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

- J'ai laissé un mot! Ajouta Sam sur un ton qui se voulait fier.

- J'y crois pas... Dit la jeune fille en se rasseyant.

- Et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, on est des pirates alors...

- Hein?! Depuis quand!?

- Bah depuis le début... Lui répondit son amie quelque peu déstabilisée par sa question.

La brune soupira de désespoir.

- Heu, ça t'ennuie qu'on soit un équipage de pirate? Demanda Sam mal à l'aise.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'archère ne réponde.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir.

- Désolée.

- Pas grave...

Oui, ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, sur son île, être pirate était signe de puissance. Faire partie de l'équipage de l'Impératrice serpent était un titre élogieux. Et surtout, cela permettait de voir le monde...

_6 ans plus tôt - Calm Belt - Amazon Lily :_

Du haut des ses dix ans, Ruby courait dans la forêt. Ou fuyait plus exactement. Elle avait en effet eu la merveilleuse idée de suivre discrètement sa mère partie à la chasse en dépit de ses interdictions. Et voilà maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait avec un sanglier géant à ses trousses.

Elle avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de lui décocher une flèche dans l'œil mais ses efforts n'en furent aucunement récompensés... De plus qu'elle avait épuisé tous ses projectiles. La petite archère fut donc forcée à fuir son ennemi, acte qu'elle désapprouvait de tout son être.

Ryūko, enroulé autour de sa jeune maîtresse ne cessait de fixer la menace qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Soudainement, il se senti basculer vers le sol.

Dans sa course, Ruby, n'avait pas prêté attention aux racines qui jonchaient le sol et s'était par conséquent pris les pieds dedans. Par réflexe, elle tendit ses bras.

Malheureusement, à l'instant où ses mains heurtèrent le sol, un craquement se fit entendre au niveau de son poignet droit. La douleur se fit immédiatement ressentir et la fillette étouffa un cri de douleur.

Le sol tremblait de plus en plus à l'approche du sanglier et Ruby venait à peine de se retourner sur le dos. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle entendit son heure sonner avec le grognement fou du mammifère. Effrayée, elle fermit les yeux du plus fort qu'elle put.

Le bruit d'une masse tombant sur le sol résonna dans le silence pesant du bois.

- Ruby! Cria une voix féminine.

- Maman? Souffla la petite dans un sanglot.

La jeune femme accourue aux côtés de sa fille qui se relevait péniblement. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, attendant que les pleurs de sa fille se calment.

- Tu es blessée?

- Le poignet droit je crois... répondit la petite Ruby.

Sa mère soupira de soulagement avant de la gratifier d'une gifle. De l'eau perla aux coins des yeux de la fillette.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends! Quand je te dis de rester à la maison ce n'est pas pour rien! hurla la jeune femme.

Désormais, d'énormes larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ruby dont les sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus violents. Sa mère l'enlaça de ses bras et commença à la bercer doucement.

_ Allez... tout va bien maintenant. Cesse donc un peu de pleurer. Une véritable guerrière Kuja ne pleure pas pour si peu voyons.

Peu après, la fillette s'endormit et l'amazone la porta sur son dos jusqu'au village.

- Tiens? Tu t'es décidé à emmener Ruby à la chasse? La questionna une de ses amies lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme sortir du bois.

- Et puis quoi encore. Répliqua-t-elle. C'est elle qui m'a suivi! Et elle a failli y passer en plus.

- C'est pas vrai! Elle va bien?

- Poignet droit cassé. Sérieusement, qui m'a fichu une gamine pareille!

- Plains toi donc Merula! Moi j'ai des jumelles quatre fois pire que la tienne! Cria une autre amazone.

- Moi elle me fait beaucoup penser à quelqu'un si tu veux tout savoir... Renchérit une nouvelle femme, ce qui en fit rire d'autres.

Merula ne daigna répondre que d'un claquement de langue avant de filer chez une amie qui savait y faire avec les blessures.

Ruby dormait paisiblement dans son lit, Ryūko enroulé à ses côtés. En la regardant, sa mère ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui ressemblait vraiment. Plus mentalement que physiquement d'ailleurs. Une vraie tête de mule doublée d'un véritable don pour ne pas respecter les règles. Physiquement, elle ne partageait avec son père que sa grande taille et cet étrange reflet rouge dans les cheveux. Merula soupira. Et dire qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais tomber amoureuse en rejoignant l'équipage pirate de l'Impératrice Serpent. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire finalement...

Sa fille se plaisait à écouter sa mère lui conter sa rencontre avec cet homme dont elle n'avait jamais vu le visage. Mais certains détails lui échappaient. Comment deux personnes qui s'étaient insultées dès leur première rencontre avaient-elles finit par combattre côte à côte et avoir un enfant?  
Merula riait encore en y repensant...

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ruby, le poignet entièrement bandé regardait les guerrières pirates embarquer les dernières caisses de marchandises. Parmi elles se trouvaient sa mère.

- Vous repartez déjà? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Et oui, il le faut bien, répondit Merula La petite répondit par une moue de mécontentement.

- Tu pourras partir en mer toi aussi un jour... Quand tu sauras mieux tirer à l'arc! Ajouta sa mère avec un sourire espiègle.

- C'est ça rigoles! Comment tu veux tirer avec un poignet cassé?!

- Oh! Tu me parles sur un autre ton!

- Certainement pas! Répliqua la fillette qui tira la langue avant de filer là où sa mère ne pouvait pas lui faire la morale.

Quelques amazones témoins de la scène rirent face au comique de la scène.

- Tu sais quoi Ryūko? Un jour je serai membre de l'équipage de l'Impératrice et je pourrais voir le monde! Et les hommes! Si ça se trouve je pourrai même rencontrer mon père qui sait? Dit Ruby en marchant en équilibre précaire sur la rembarde du navire Kuja.

Perdue dans ses rêves d'aventures et de découvertes, la fillette perdit l'équilibre et tomba par dessus bord droit dans une des caisses de marchandise. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Ruby aperçut la silhouette d'une amazone trop absorbée par sa conversation pour remarquer qu'elle enfermait la fille de son amie dans une boîte...

-C'est étrange, je ne vois pas Ruby... Elle vient toujours nous faire coucou d'habitude... marmonna Merula accoudée à la rambarde du navire pirate.

- À mon avis c'est pour te montrer qu'elle est grande et qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule, lui répondit une des Kujas.

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'elle lui en veut toujours pour la gifle, supposa une autre femme.

- On arrête de bavasser! Au travail! Ordonna une voix.

- À vos ordres Hebi-Hime!

Lorsque que le vieux marchand ouvrit la caisse qu'il venait d'acheter à de charmantes jeunes femmes, il fut quelque peu déconcerté par son contenu. Certes, les tissus qu'il désirait étaient bien là mais avec en prime une gamine d'une dizaine d'année accompagnée d'un serpent écarlate.

Six ans plus tard, après de longues années mouvementées, Ruby quittait la petite île d'East Blue où elle avait été accueillit. À plusieurs tentatives elle avait tenté de retrouver le chemin du retour. Malheureusement, trop peu d'informations subsistaient quant à l'emplacement d'Amazon Lily et la jeune fille n'eu jamais l'occasion d'informer sa mère quant à sa disparition et ce malgré ses performances en navigation. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que son île natale se trouvait quelque part sur Calm Belt, la mer où il est impossible de naviguer sans y laisser la vie...

Elle avait donc prit la décision de prendre la mer en direction de Grand Line dans l'espoir de trouver plus de renseignement sur l'Ile des femmes. Mais c'était sans compter sur une partie de pierre-feuille-ciseaux totalement improbable qui la mènerait Dieu sait où! Ah oui tiens, vers où se rendait elle d'ailleurs?

- Eh! Sam, on va où au fait? Demanda Ruby _ Hein? Je sais pas... tout droit on tombera bien sur une île, lui répondit l'afro toujours occupée à nourrir les poissons.

- Quoi?! Comment ça tout droit? Parce que tu sais pas naviguer en plus! Mais c'est pas vrai, qui m'a fichu un capitaine pareil?!

- Hé!

- Bon donne moi l'heure, ordonna l'amazone.

- Heu... 16h20, à peu près, lui dit Sam en regardant sa montre à gousset.

Ruby parti dans un long monologue incompréhensible dans lequel elle parlait de soleil et de notions algébriques sans aucun sens pour la pauvre Sam.

- Okay. Tribord toute. Dans moins d'une heure on devrait apercevoir une île.

- C'est ça on y croit... marmonna l'afro en tournant la barre.

- Oh la vache! Y a vraiment une île! T'as vu ça Luka! S'exclama Sam.

- Evidemment qu'est ce que tu crois?

-T'es trop géniale, dit la jeune fille en se retournant vers son amie des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques?

- À partir d'aujourd'hui tu seras navigatrice! Ah c'est vraiment trop cool! On pourra jamais se perdre avec toi!

- Navigatrice? répéta l'archère. Capitaine c'est pas mieux? Parce que avec toi on court droit à notre perte.

- Eh ! Navigatrice! C'est moi le capitaine!

- Que Dieu ait pitié de nos âmes... pria Ruby

- Arrêtes ça! Un peu de respect pour son supérieur!

- Dans tes rêves p'tite tête!

La mine renfrognée, Sam tourna le dos à sa navigatrice avant vomir le contenu de son estomac.

Le regard de Ruby se perdit de nouveau vers l'horizon. Qui sait, elle allait peut être bien s'amuser...


	5. Chapitre 4 : SSFT

**Cette fois ci, j'ai de l'avance! Mais c'est parce que je part en vacances dans un petit coins certes sympathique mais bien paumé et donc sans internet pendant 2 semaines.**

**Merci à Elicassidy pour ses trois reviews et son follow ainsi qu'à sakanaunderthesea pour le follow (peut être une review cette fois ci? :3)**

**du coup je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais une chose est sûre, je vais écrire pendant ces deux semaines! (faut que je termine ce chapitre 11, ****bordel de m***e!)**

******Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D**

**ps : désolé pour la mise en page de la dernière fois, petit problème technique... :P mais normalement c'est réparé! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : SSFT**

Pourquoi avait il fallut que je décide de déjeuner à cette auberge? Déjà, cet imbécile de proprio semblait ne pas voloir se mettre dans le crâne qu'il devait m'appeler Naito- sama et non Naito-chan. Ensuite, une espèce de sauvage coiffée d'une afro a débarqué et mit un bordel pas possible! Si bien qu'il m'a fallut intervenir. Quelle erreur! Cet abrutie m'a coursé pendant dix minutes! Heureusement, j'ai fini par la semer dans les rues de la ville. Après quoi il m'avait fallut courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au port si je ne voulait pas rater le bateau navette. Mais bon, finalement j'ai pu prendre un peu de repos.  
Après quelques heure de navigation, je me retrouvais enfin sur cette île. Il m'avait tout de même fallut un mois et demi pour retrouver sa trace, mais j'allais enfin pouvoir récupérer ce qu'ils m'avaient pris. Enfin, ça, c'était ce que je pensais avant que le pire ne surgisse...

- Hé! Mais c'est toi! T'es l'épéiste de tout à l'heure! S'exclama Sam. Ruby regarde!

- C'est vrai?! Oh, mais c'est génial !

_On doit pas avoir la même définition de "génial"..._ pensa Naito.

- Bon, tu rentres dans notre équipage? Demanda l'afro qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Non. La bretteuse tourna les talons et partit en marchant, laissant derrière elle Sam dont le visage resta bloqué dans un sourire idiot.

- Mais... mais... mais, pourquoi?! S'exclama-t-elle après avoir reprit ses esprits et rattrapé la jeune femme.

- Parce que, répondit cette dernière d'un ton monotone.

- C'est pas une réponse ça! S'indigna Sam. Pourquoi ?

- C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi ? Ajouta à son tour Ruby.

_Elle va pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! _

- Vous êtes sourdes ou quoi ? Parce que. C'est tout, il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

- Si.

- Pardon?

- Il y a toujours explication à un choix.

- Ooh ! T'as trouvé ça toute seule ? S'émerveilla l'afro en admiration devant l'archère.

- Ouaip !

Naito, accablée par ce spectacle ridicule, commençait à perdre patience.

- Bon, écoute moi bien l'exhibitioniste.

Ruby tiqua à cette appellation mais fut coupée par l'épéiste.

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes phrases philosophiques okay? Mais, continua-t-elle, puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir me lâcher les basques, je veux bien daigner vous donner une autre réponse...

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelle Naito toussa afin de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- PARCE QUE JE SUIS MEMBRE DU GOUVERNEMENT MONDIAL ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Aaaah! Mais fallait le dire plus tôt! J'vais aller les voir et leur dire que tu démissionnes pour devenir pirate, lui répondit Sam le plus naturellement du monde.

- Parce qu'en plus vous êtes des pirates?!

Ruby aquiecsa lentement de la tête, avec un air qui semblait dire " ouais... et le pire c'est que j'y peux rien...". Naito soupira. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle? Sans un mot, elle reprit sa route comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Les deux pirates restèrent un instant à observer l'épeiste partir, ne sachant que faire.

- On devrait laisser tomber tu sais, dit Ruby. Je pense qu'elle n'a vraiment pas envie de devenir pirate...

- C'est hors de question! Un jour, Tania m'a dit que si je voulais vraiment être amie avec une personne alors il fallait que je lui cours après quand elle partait, rétorqua l'afro sur un air de récitation.

- Je suis pas sûre qu'elle pensait ça au sens propre du terme...

- Sur ce... HÉÉ ATTENDS NOUS!

_J'y crois pas..._ Pensèrent au même moment Ruby et Naito

Après quelques minutes de marche, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent face à un grand bâtiment de pierre. En haut de celui-ci flottait un drapeau arborant le symbole du Gouvernement Mondial. Un groupe d'agents semblaient garder l'entrée tandis que d'autres patrouillaient autour de la base.

- C'est vachement surveillé comme endroit, constata l'amazone.

- C'est clair... C'est ici que tu travailles? Demanda l'afro

- Pas vraiment non, lui répondit la bretteuse. Bon, venez par là...

Suivant le geste à la parole, Naito guida les deux pirates jusque derrière un des murs qui entouraient le bâtiment. Après quoi elle leurs demanda de l'écouter attentivement.

- Il se trouve que dans cette base se trouve quelque chose qu'on m'a confisqué suite à certains évènements. Depuis un mois et demi je suis à sa recherche et c'est surement la dernière chance que j'ai de le récupérer. C'est clair?

Les deux jeunes filles aquiescèrent, accompagnées de leurs animaux.

- Bien. Alors à partir de maintenant vous arrêtez de me suivre et vous me laissez reprendre mon truc.

- D'accord. Ruby et Naito se retournèrent étonnées vers Sam.

- Et après tu rejoins notre équipage.

L'archère plongea son visage dans sa main, consternée. À côté d'elle, une veine palpita sur le front de l'épéiste. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent et lièrent les membres de l'afro. Luka, qui était comme à son habitude perchée sur le crâne de sa maîtresse s'envola pour frapper Naito de son bec. Malheureusement, elle fut elle aussi ligotée par une mèche de cheveux.

- Regarde moi bien l'erreur capillaire, commença-t-elle, il est strictement hors de question que je rejoigne ton équipage! Premièrement parce que je ne veux pas trainer avec vous et deuxièmement, parce que je dois aller récupérer mon bien dans cette base sans me faire tuer. Ce qui est quasiment impossible! Et si tu oses encore me reposer cette question stupide, je te préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à te couper en tranche. Compris?

- Tu peux contrôler tes cheveux?! Mais c'est trop génial! S'exclama Sam, des étoiles dans les yeux.

De nouveau, une veine palpita sur le front de Naito. Elle resserra la prise de ses cheveux sur la dite erreur capillaire et commença à la faire voler dans tous les sens en plus d'essayer de l'écarteler.

- Et pourquoi est ce que tu te ferais tuer? Tu es agente du gouvernement si j'ai bien compris. Est ce que cela aurait un rapport avec le fait qu'on ait confisqué ce quelque chose?

- Mmmh... Surement parce que j'ai tranché quelques un de mes subordonnés...et supérieurs aussi... En fait je dois être virée maintenant... Répondit Naito sans pour autant cesser ses activité sadiques.

- Je vois. Tu devrais la relâcher, elle commence à devenir bleue... son oiseau aussi d'ailleurs. Sam et Luka tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle.

- Et les cheveux? Demanda l'amazone.

- Une technique apprise à un entrainement du Cipher Pol.

- Interressant.

- Tu connais? - Disons que je me renseigne sur la société dans laquelle je vis, lui répondit Ruby un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et si on passait un marché? Suggéra l'afro remise de sa séance d'étranglement.

- Dis toujours...

- C'est très simple. Alors voilà : si on arrive à trouver ce que tu cherches SSFT, à le récupérer SSFT et à partir d'ici SSFT, tu rejoins notre équipage.

- SSFT? Demanda Ruby.

- Sans Se Faire Tuer.

- Oh... Cool! J'aime! Je suis pour! Et toi? Fit elle en se tournant vers Naito.

Un temps passa, pendant lequel la bretteuse réfléchit à la question.

- Ça marche.

Un sourire fendit le visage des deux pirates.

- Aaah... Je suis trop excitée! Infiltrer une base du gouvernement... C'est trop génial! Trépidait Sam.

- Alors ferme la. Si tu continues on va se faire repérer en deux secondes, rétorqua Naito.

- En même temps, c'est pas déguisées en grand-mère qu'on va réussir à rentrer là dedans... Réplica l'afro vexée par l'intervention de la bretteuse.

En effet, les trois jeunes filles étaient emmitouflées dans des capes en toiles beiges.

- J'avoue... Ajouta Ruby. En plus ces capes sont trop pourries... La mienne et la tienne sont dix fois mieux!

- C'est clair, confirma Sam.

Dans un élan de colère, Naito retira sa cape et la jeta à ses pieds.

- Dans ce cas proposez moi autre chose! Cria-t-elle.

Les deux autre restèrent bouche bée, puis échangèrent un regard confus.

- C'était dans le plan? Chuchota l'afro à Ruby. J'ai pas tout écouté alors...

- Je crois pas non...

La bretteuse, de plus en plus irritée par les messes basses des pirates, commençait à regretter d'avoir passé ce stupide marché.

- C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME?! Hurla-t-elle

- Le problème? Le problème tu vois, c'est que tu proposes des plans stupides et que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'il ne faut pas se faire remarquer alors que c'est toi qui attire le plus l'attention ici avec tes hurlements! Répondit l'archère.

- Pardon?! Et toi alors tu cries pas là peut être? Rétorqua Naito.

- Moins fort que toi en tout cas!

Dans un grognement de rage, l'épéiste se jeta sur Ruby pour la frapper. Dans son élan, elle fit tomber cette dernière et les deux jeunes filles roulèrent sur le sol. Même en plein combat, elles ne cessaient de se disputer et finirent par rouler jusque dans l'enceinte du bâtiment du gouvernement. Les agents voulurent intervenir mais une masse de cheuveux blancs les précéda.

- Non mais ça va pas?! Ça suffit maintenant! Arrêtez de vous battre! Criait Sam.

Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas et continuaient de se rouer de coups.

- Ruby! Tu peux pas faire ça! Pareil pour toi Naito! Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Ça suffit j'ai dit!

De nouveau, aucun changement de comportement. Pendant la scène, les agents s'étaient rapprochés et hésitaient à intervenir.

- Regarde Ruby! Même Ryūko est choqué par ton comportement! Mais les deux jeunes filles se battaient toujours et commençait même à s'insulter.

- J'en ai marre! On m'écoute jamais de toute manière! Si vous arrêtez pas je vais allez leurs dire qu'on est venu s'infiltrer dans leur base! Hurla l'afro.

Cette fois ci, l'effet fut immédiat et la dispute prit fin.

- Me dis pas qu'elle a fait ça... dit Naito.

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt! Enfin! S'exclama Sam.

Des cliquements métalliques se firent entendre derrière la jeune fille. Intriguée, elle se retourna et se retrouva face au canon d'un fusil. Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur son visage et des sueurs froide commencèrent à couler de son front.

- Hé... héhé... Oups.

- On court! Cria Ruby en attrapant l'afro par le poignet et en bousculant les agents qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Rapidement, Naito passa devant et pénetra dans le bâtiment suivie des deux autres. Déambulant dans les couloirs, elles finirent par atteindre le réfectoire. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les trois infiltrées entreprirent de renverser les tables afin de se réfugier derrière. Dès que les agents mirent un pied dans la salle, ils se firent assaillir de flèches.

En réponse, ils usèrent de leurs armes à feu contraignant Ruby à se plaquer dos contre la table aux côtés de Sam et Naito. Cette dernière était occupé à étrangler l'autre.

- Non mais tu es complètement stupide ma parole! Hurlait elle.

- Mais vous alliez vous entretuer! Geignit l'afro.

- Crétine! C'était dans le plan! Ajouta la bretteuse.

- De vous tuer?!

- Mais non! Cria cette fois-ci Ruby en la frappant sur la tête. C'était pour attirer leur attention et les mettre K.O! Même si on était censé garder les capes... murmura-t-elle pour elle même

- Oui bah je savais pas moi! J'avais pas compris!

- Une seconde toi! T'es pas censée t'occuper d'eux avec tes flèches? Dit Naito.

- J'en ai plus... répondit l'archère en montrant son carquois vide.

- Dans ce cas, faut faire diversion, proposa l'afro.

- Excellente idée! S'exclama l'épéiste. Aller, meurs pour noouuus! Ajouta-t-elle tout en jetant Sam par dessus la table.

Cette dernière tomba lourdement sur le sol et se retrouva encerclée par les agents, leurs armes pointées vers elle.

- Bon, on y va. J'ai vu une sortie de secours là-bas, dit Naito.

- Mais... Attends, elle va se faire tuer là.

- C'est pas grave! Aller viens. Répondit la bretteuse en empoignant le bras de l'archère.

De son côté, Sam n'avait toujours pas bougé. Luka en revanche augmenta sa taille. Pendant un instant, les agents furent surpris mais l'un d'entre eux ne laissa pas le temps à l'oiseau d'attaquer et tira.

- Luka! Cria la jeune en ce précipitant vers sa perruche blessée.

L'animal était tombé sur le sol, une balle dans l'aile. Sam jeta un regard haineux à celui qui venait de tirer.

Elle se redressa, bondit sur lui et lui assena un direct du gauche dans la mâchoire.

Les agents n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant.

Il la fusillèrent.

Ruby et Naito se retournèrent, livides.

- J'imagine que notre contrat prend fin, déclara la bretteuse d'un ton neutre.

L'archère lui lança un regard noir. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de la remettre à sa place mais fut coupée par un grand éclat de rire. Un rire qu'elle avait entendu toute la journée.

- Hahaha! Arrêtez ça chatouille!

Si elles avaient pu, toutes les paires d'yeux présente dans la salle auraient doublées de volume. La jeune fille qui aurait dût se retrouver morte sur le sol se tenait debout à se tordre de rire.

- J'avais oublié que ça faisait ça dîtes donc... En même temps on m'a pas tiré dessus depuis longtemps... Dit Sam, songeuse.

Les agents réstèrent ébahis face à la jeune fille, balbutiant des syllabes sans aucun sens.

- Et oui, continua l'afro, désolée les gars mais j'ai mangé un fruit du démon. Le fruit de l'éponge si vous voulez tout savoir. Je peux absorber pratiquemmet tout ce que je veux et je suis insensible aux coups. Par conte ma faiblesse c'est les objets tranchants. Très mauvais pour moi ça les lames... C'est plus un fruit défensif qu'offensif en fait...

- Elle est trop bête... Déclarèrent en même temps Ruby et Naito.

Mettant à profis les informations qui venaient de leurs être révélées, les agents rengèrent leurs fusils et sortirent leurs sabres.

- Ah... Dit Sam En un instant, le cercle d'hommes se referma sur la jeune fille puis fut expulsé sur les murs de la salle. Un boulet d'acier relié à une chaîne frôla les deux autres filles avant de revenir vers l'afro et de disparaître dans sa main.

- Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite! S'exclama la pirate le sourire aux lèvres. Luka!

La perruche avait repris sa taille originelle et gisait sur le sol.

-Ça va. Juste l'aile qui est blessée, rien de grave je peux te soigner! Mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas interférer dans mes combats...

La jeune fille plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et en ressortit une trousse de secours. L'ex-commandante du CP8 et l'amazone, béâtes observait la scène.  
En quelques gestes, elle soigna son animal, rangea son matériel et déposa l'oiseau sur sa tête.

- Bon, on y va? Demanda-t-elle à ses amies avec un grand sourire.

- TU VEUX ME FOUTRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE OU QUOI?! Hurla Ruby en la frappant d'un coup de pied volant en pleine figure.

_Ça y est elle craque..._ pensa Naito.

- Mais quoi?!

- Je sais pas, t'aurais pu me prévenir? Ça me parait être important comme info non?!

- Oui c'est vrai... désolée, lui répondit Sam en s'inclinant.

L'archère soupira.

- Elle est où Naito? Ruby se retourna et constata à son tour que la bretteuse avait disparue.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! C'est une manie chez elle ou quoi?!

* * *

**reviews? Pleeaaase... :3 j'veux savoir ce que vous en pensez moi! .**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mikazuki

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :D**

**Et oui, ça y est, je suis de retour.**

**Et bonnes nouvelles pour vous, j'ai terminer le chapitre 11 ( enfin! Il m'a donné du mal celui-là...) et j'ai planifié plein de truc pour la suite ! X3**

**Bref, maintenant les remerciements et réponses. Vraiment, merci pour les reviews, je saute de joies à chaque fois.**

**Elicassidy : Ça, de l'ambiance va y en avoir. Et j'espère que l'évolution des relations de plaira. :)**

**Fandetafic : (Quel pseudo ! Une review à lui seul ! XD ) Je souhaite vraiment ne pas te décevoir et que tu aimera toujours ma fic (voir plus qui sait...). Et sinon, oui c'est vrai, elle se comporte un peu comme une porteuse du D. X) Mais bon, disons que c'est ce qui fait son charme. (Ou pas...)**

**Sakanaunderthesea : (au passage j'aime bien ton pseudo ;P ) Ah! Le fruit de l'éponge... Pour être honnête je me rapelle même plus comment j'y ai pensé... Il se passe tellement de choses dans ma tête en fait... -_-' ****Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque ressemblances avec les mugis mais tu verras par la suite que les personnages sont quand même différents. :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. ;)**

**Ps : Mikazuki veut dire croissant de lune.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** **Mikazuki**

_"À tous les agents, trois intrus ont infiltrés la base. Il s'agit de la trancheuse d'âme Naito, ex-commandante du CP8 accompagnée d'une archère et d'une utilisatrice du fruit du démon dont les lames sont le point faible ! Les deux dernières se dirigent en ce moment même vers le bâtiment A. Quant à la renégate elle reste introuvable."_

Les deux pirates rageaient. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le réféctoire, il leurs étaient impossible de retrouver l'épéiste. D'autant plus qu'elles n'avaient aucune idée d'où est ce qu'elles se trouvaient dans l'immensité de la base. À l'inverse de cet abrutie qui décrivait chacun de leurs faits et gestes au haut parleur. Si bien qu'à pratiquement chaque croisement, Sam et Ruby se retrouvaient nez à nez avec un groupe d'agents enragés.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment il fait pour savoir où on est ?! S'exclama l'afro.

- C'est grâce aux escargophones de surveillance accrochés aux murs. Regarde, lui répondit l'archère en pointant du doigt le coin d'un mur.

- Elles sont là ! Crièrent des agents de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Punaise ! Jura Ruby.

Les deux pirates décidèrent de monter les escaliers qui se trouvaient à leur droite. Derrière elles, leurs ennemis chargèrent leurs fusils et commencèrent à tirer en direction de l'amazone.

- Passe devant ! Je te couvre ! Dit Sam. Et prends Luka avec toi ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la perruche.

Ruby acceléra le pas tandis que l'afro tourna les talons. Une fois face aux agents, la jeune fille fit balancer son bras vers l'avant comme si elle jetait une balle de baseball. Un énorme boulet d'acier relié à une chaîne s'écroula sur le groupe d'hommes. Entrainé par le poids de son arme, Sam se retrouva au dessus des agents. De la même manière que dans le réféctoire, elle fit disparaître la masse dans la paume de sa main. Profitant de sa position, elle effectua une vrille afin d'expulser les balles qu'elle s'était prise. Les agents ayant réussi à éviter le boulet n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et se retrouvèrent au sol, blessés par leurs propres balles.

Après une réception proprement effectuée, la jeune fille entreprit de rejoindre son amie.

Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'était faufilée dans son dos. Sam ne sentit sa présence qu'au moment où l'homme abattait son épée au dessus d'elle.

Prise par surprise, la jeune fille était incapable de riposter.

Une flèche se ficha dans l'épaule de son agresseur. Dans un cri de douleur, l'agent lâcha son arme. Profitant de cette ouverture, l'afro assoma l'homme d'un aller-retour de matraque dans la mâchoire.

- Merci Ruby ! Cria Sam

- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à les ramasser, hein ? Lui répondit son amie penchée sur la rembarde de l'escalier, sa main tapotant son carquois de nouveau plein.

- Ça c'est sûr. Sans toi je serais morte décapitée, dit l'afro en riant.

- Je vois ça... Au fait c'est quoi ces trucs ? Demanda Ruby

- Ça ? Des tonfas ! Ce sont mes armes préférées ! Répondit Sam en tendant les bras. - Tiens, ta flèche, dit elle une fois arrivée à la hauteur de l'archère.

- Merci. Bon, maintenant suis moi. J'ai trouvé un plan et je sais où se trouve la salle de contrôle. On va pouvoir faire taire ce crétin qui nous observe.

- Ouais ! S'exclama Sam visiblement conquise par leur nouvel objectif.

- Où est il ? Murmura d'une voix menaçante Naito.

L'agent qu'elle saisissait par le col hésita à répondre. Mais puisque déjà bien amoché par la jeune fille, l'homme se décida à lui révéler l'information.

- Bâtiment C... salle 12...

- Merci bien! Répondit l'épéiste avec un sourire faussement amical avant de l'assommer.

La prochaine étape était donc de se rendre là-bas sans se faire repérer. Tâche ardue puisque ses faits et gestes étaient surveillés par un agent devant ses écrans de sécurité.

_Ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'il a pas parlé d'aileurs... _songea la bretteuse.

Avec précaution, Naito s'aventura dans les couloirs en prenant bien soin de se placer dans les angles morts des escargophones de surveillance. Soudainement, les hauts parleur s'activèrent.

"_Naitoooooo !"_

_Une seconde... pourquoi c'est la voix de cette erreur capillaire ! P_ensa la bretteuse_._

_"On a mis K.O le type qui était dans la salle de contrôle. T'as plus besoin de te cacher maintenant. C'était pour te prévenir."_

_Bon, un peu lourdes mais pas si inutiles finalement._

Naito se mit donc à courir dans les couloirs sans se soucier des caméras. Plus vite elle arriverait au bâtiment C, plus vite elle sortirait de cette fichue base.

_"Ah ça y est je la vois. Regarde, sur cet écran là. -Mmmh... couloir 04A direction bâtiment C. - Bon bah en route pour le bâtiment C alors ! Tiens, pourquoi elle s'est arrêtée Naito ? "_

- VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ LE HAUT PARLEUR BANDE D'ABRUTIES ! Hurla l'épéiste furieuse.

_" Ah bon ? Ah oui y'a une lumière verte qui est allumé juste là. - Attends j'appuie sur ce bouton pour voi..."_

- La voilà ! Cria un agent de l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvait la bretteuse.

- C'est pas vrai... soupira cette dernière.

Sam et Ruby dévalaient les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elles devaient absolument rejoindre Naito avant que celle-ci ne se fasse la malle. L'amazone avait pris soin de mémoriser l'ensemble du plan du bâtiment et guidait avec facilité son capitaine dans les couloirs de la base. Juste avant d'arriver à un croisement, la bretteuse les doubla et commença à les distancer sans dificultés après leurs avoir ordonné de bouger leurs culs. Les deux pirates osèrent un regard dans leur dos et découvrirent une bande d'agents enragés et armés jusqu'aux dents. Dans un même cri de panique, les deux jeunes filles accelérèrent le pas et ratrapèrent l'épéiste.

- On va où ?! Demanda Ruby.

- Salle 12 bâtiment C. Répondit Naito.

- Ok, je sais où c'est. Suivez moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a appris le plan par cœur, expliqua Sam.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, les trois adolescentes s'engoufrèrent dans la salle qu'elles recherchaient. Pendant que l'afro verrouillait la porte, l'archère alluma la lumière.

Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent, une expression d'étonnement se dessina sur leurs visages.

Un énorme chien blanc à poils longs se tenait couché dans une cage.

- Qu'est ce que...

- Je vous présente Mikazuki, dit Naito. Mon chien.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la cage et tendit son bras à travers les barreaux. L'animal posa doucement son museau dans la main de sa maîtresse mais ne bougea pas plus.

- Ouaaah ! Il est vraiment beau! S'exclama Sam en se rapprochant à son tour de la cage.

Désirant elle aussi une caresse de la part de l'animal, l'afro empoigna un des barreaux et étira son autre bras du plus qu'elle le pouvait.

- Mikaaa, viens par làààà...

Sam s'écroula au sol.

- Sam ! Cria l'amazone.

- T'inquiète, elle a rien. Elle a juste touché la cage. Elle est sûrement faite de granit marin.

- Je déteste ce truc... marmona l'afro en se relevant péniblement.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Les agents n'allaient pas tarder à les retrouver.

- Bon, je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais va falloir y aller là. Alors fais sortir ton chien de là et on dégage !

- Pas la peine de me le dire, j'allais le faire.

La bretteuse se plaça en face de la porte de la cage et s'immobilisa.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda Sam.

Naito se retourna vers les deux autres, les joues rougies par l'embarras.

- Je... Je n'ai pas les clés...

- QUOI ?! Hurlèrent Sam et Ruby à l'unisson.

- Je les ai pas ! J'ai complètement zappé ! J'imagine qu'elles sont dans la salle de contrôle.

De violents coups se firent entendre au niveau de la porte.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! On n'a plus le temps de retourner là-bas, il faut trouver une autre solution ! S'exclama l'archère.

- C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

- Je sais bien. Mais à moins que l'une d'entre nous sache crocheter les serrures je vois ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ! Répliqua Naito.

- Hé ! Oh ! Vous m'écoutez ?

- Ça tu vois c'est parce que tu nous as faussé compa... QUOI ?! Hurla l'amazone à l'égard de l'afro qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tappoter le bras à l'aide de son index.

Sam lui tendit un trousseau de clés.

- C'était dans la salle de contrôle.

Les deux autres affichaient des visages ébahis. Même Ryūko et Mikazuki semblaient ne pas y croire. Seule Luka, endormie sur la moumoute blache n'y prêta pas attention.

- Quoi?! J'me suis dit que ça pouvait toujours servir. Je fais toujours les poches des types que je met K.O.

La porta tomba lourdement sur le sol, laissant rentrer les agents. Sans plus se poser de questions, Naito empoigna le trousseau et commença à tester les différentes clé dans la serrure pendant que Ruby et Sam se chargeaient de l'ennemi.

Armées de ses tonfas d'acier noir, l'afro frappait sans ménagement ses opposants, tandis que l'archère décochait ses flèches à une vitesse presque inhumaine.

- Baissez vous ! Cria l'épéiste.

Les deux pirates n'hésitèrent pas et plongèrent au sol. Un courant d'air balaya le haut de leurs crânes. Lorqu'elles se relevèrent, tout les agents gisaient au sol, le torse marqué d'une taillade de lame. Face à elles se tenait Naito, une immense faux d'un blanc immaculé reposant sur son épaule. En revanche, plus aucune trace de Mikazuki.

Soudain, la nouvelle arme de la bretteuse se déforma et devint animale. La grand chien blanc se trouvait de nouveau face aux jeunes filles.

- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Une manip' scientifique qui a permis à ma faux d'assimiler les pouvoir d'un zoan de type canin modèle spitz japonais. Bon, on y va ? Dit Naito avec un sourire à la fois satisfait et arrogant.

- Alors tu nous rejoins ? demanda Sam d'une vois enjouée.

- Faut d'abord sortir d'ici, lui répondit l'épéiste.

Alors qu'au loins, un navire volé du gouverneent mondial s'éloignait de l'île, des agents découvraient parmis les débris de la base trois photos accompagnées d'une lettre :

_" Veuillez agréer, Messieurs Dames, nos sentiments les plus sincères._

_Naito, la trancheuse d'âme_

_Ruby Hunter, la flèche écarlate _

_Sam Fisher (qui vous laisse lui trouver un surnom qui en jette ) "_

* * *

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas, le petit cadre là, c'est fais pour ça. Même sans compte en plus! Hop, on s'invente le pseudo d'un jour ( ou on tape au hasard sur les touches du clavier, au choix ) et on écrit son petit mot. **

**À dans 11 jours ! **


End file.
